Stuck
by LLM99
Summary: Ronmione, HarryxGinny, Fourtris, Everlark, Percabeth, and HazelxAugustus all brought together for our enjoyment. NOBODY IS DEAD! Don't read unless you have finished all of the books these ships are from.
1. Hi

**This is a crossover of 5 books. TFiOS, THG, PJO, HP, and ****_Divergent. _****I may add TMI and TID later. I don't know I haven't finished those books yet. I hope you enjoy. My main ships from all of these books will be in here, well for HP RonxHermione and HarryxGinny. Yay. NOBODY IS DEAD! Well if they died they will be brought back to life and have reunions with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Don't read this unless you have finished all of these books please because I don't want to spoil it for anyone.**

TOBIAS' POV

I open my eyes and see a black ceiling. That's not right, my ceiling in my bedroom is white. I feel someone next to me. I look over and see the little blonde girl that I've been wanting to see for two and a half years. "Tris." Am I dead? She stirs and her beautiful blue eyes open.

"Tobias." she says.

"Tris." I pull her to me and press my lips to hers. "Am I dead?"

"No, I don't think so." she says and kisses me again.

"God, I've missed you." I hold her so close there is no distinguishable space between us. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea. Do you think anyone else is here?" she asks.

"I don't know. We should probably go check." I say. She nods and we get off the bed and walk to the door. I open it and look to the right and then the left.

"What is it?" she asks.

"A hall, with a lot of doors." I answer and we start walking. We make it to a door and knock. A black haired boy with green eyes answers. He looks to be about 17.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Who are you?" I say.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. You're turn." Percy says.

"I'm Four, this is my girlfriend, Six." I say.

"Why are your names numbers?" he asks.

"That's how many fears we have." Tris answers.

"Is that impressive?" he asks.

"No, everyone where we came from has numbers for names." I say sarcastically.

"Annabeth."he says. A blonde girl with grey eyes comes up behind him. They're both wearing orange shirts with something I can't read on it.

"What is it? Oh, who are you? Where are we?" Annabeth (I assume) says.

"I'm Four, this is my girlfriend Six. We have no idea where we are." I answer.

"Oh, is there anyone else here?" she asks.

"We don't know." Tris says.

"We should probably go look." Percy pats his pocket.

"Agreed. Where are you from?" I ask.

"Where were we born or where do we live now?" Annabeth asks.

"Where do you live?" Tris asks. Annabeth and Percy exchange looks.

"We live at a camp for people like us." Percy says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We're demigods, half mortal, half god. My dad is Poseidon, her mom is Athena." Percy answers as we walk to the next door. "Where are you guys from?"

"Chicago." Tris and I say together.

"I read a book about a girl named Tris and her boyfriend, Four. He calls her Six sometimes." Annabeth says. Tris and I stop dead in our tracks. "She dies."

"There's a book based off our lives?" I ask.

"Yea I guess, if your name is Tobias Eaton and yours is Beatrice Prior." Annabeth says.

"This is creepy." I say.

"I imagined you taller." Annabeth tells me. "Then again I also watched the movie. Movie you is like in his 20's in the first book. He's attractive though. He's also British."

"Okay this is really creepy." I say. "Who wrote this book?"

"A woman in Chicago named Veronica Roth, I hate her now. Oh and you guys are like 100's of years younger than us because the book is post-apocalyptic."

"Okay." Tris says and knocks on the next door. A girl with red hair answers.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you Ginny Weasley?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes." the girl answers, she has a weird accent.

"Ginny who is it?" A boy who looks kinda like Percy, but with glasses and a scar on his forehead comes up behind Ginny.

"I don't know Harry. Wait, Harry what are you doing in the same bedroom as me?" she says.

"Because it's one of my ships sweetie. You'll find some friends of yours here as well. You'll also find 4 people that none of you know." a feminine voice says.

"Who said that?" Annabeth yells and pulls out a dagger. Percy pulls out a pen and clicks it, it transforms into a sword. Ginny and Harry pull out sticks.

"The person who put you here of course." the voice replies.

"Who are you?" Tris yells.

"I'm Lauren or LLM99 as I'm known on ." The voice answers.

"Lauren, like the dauntless-born instructor?" Tris asks.

"Well we share a name, but I'm not her. I'm fourteen." The voice says and three doors burst open. A girl with a black braid comes out with a bow and arrows, a blonde boy comes out behind her from one door. A boy that looks like Ginny and a girl with a lot of brown hair who also have sticks come out of another. From the last door comes a girl with short hair and an oxygen tank and a boy who walks with a slight limp. Then it hits me, I'm unarmed. I feel for a gun or knife anywhere and feel a gun in the waistband of my jeans and a throwing knife in my back pocket. Tris finds a gun and a butter knife? "No need for those. You can't hurt each other or yourself. So Katniss don't think about overdosing in an attempt to kill yourself, again. I'm just so excited. My OTPs from each of my favorite books or book series all in one room. Well Hallway. I will be watching because I want to see what happens. Oh and some others may join you, it depends on whether or not I like the books I'm reading currently. Realize you are all fictional characters in my world."

"What just happened?" The girl with the braid asks.

"I don't know. Oh, my gosh. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, Hazel Grace Lancaster, Augustus Waters, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase! Oh, my gosh." the girl with the brown hair says.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." Annabeth says. "Well one day to be Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter."

"YAY! Two of you know everyone's names and what book they come from. If you go down the hall and to the room marked 'Books' you will find copies of each book you guys are from. Percy and Annabeth, there are ancient Greek copies." the voice says. "In the room across the hall from that room there are computers. Oh there are no monsters, Voldemort is dead, there is no capital, no factions, and no cancer in here. Hazel you don't need Phillip and Augustus you have your leg back. Also as Hermione and Annabeth have probably noticed people who died aren't dead. Hi Tris. Hey Augustus. Oh, my gosh I'm freaking out. I really love all of you. Well Tris, you're an idiot, but Fourtris is my OTP so I cried, well didn't cry I don't cry, when you died with the rest of my fandom."

"Lauren, I want to talk to them!" A voice says.

"Mattie they can hear you." Lauren says.

"Oh, hi!" Mattie says. "Lauren are you sure we can't put TMI and TID ships in here?"

"Let me finish those books. Do notice though that LFA characters aren't in there." Lauren says.

"Because it was an awful book. How John Green wrote that and TFiOS I will never know." Mattie says.

"Very true." Lauren says. "Go away, this is my thing."

"Fine." Mattie seems to leave.

"Sorry about that. If anyone is hungry there is a kitchen down the hall and to the right. There is food that you will all like. Also there is a room full of the movies that are based off of the books you guys are from. Except Percy Jackson, those movies were awful. KATNISS LOWER THE FREAKING BOW!" the girl with the black braid, Katniss, does as she is told.

"If we can't hurt each other or ourselves why did you give us our weapons?" Katniss yells.

"Because it's cool." Lauren answers.

"That's stupid." Tris says.

"I've got an aptitude for Erudite according to the quiz in the book, and Dauntless and Abnegation and Candor." Lauren says.

"Divergent." Tris says.

"Yep." Lauren says. "Well I'll leave you for now, well not really leave I will still be watching and listening. SO get to know each other. Oh and the person that was asleep in the same room as you is who I ship you with. Harry and Ginny get married. So does Ron and Hermione. and Katniss and Peeta. I don't know about Percy and Annabeth. The last book in the spin off series isn't out yet. If either of you die, then we will rebel against Uncle Rick. We're already rebelling against John Green and Veronica Roth. I created an army by accident. We call it the Divergent Flame Army because it sounded cool. Also if you guys want to read fanfiction based off your lives go to the computer room. There is a computer for every ship of mine in there. So no Petris or Trisiah or Perchal or LavendarxRon or HarryxCho or Travabeth or anything else. You guys might as well read it. If you read any of my fanfiction I am sorry. Also there is this thing called 'A Very Potter Musical', there are actually 3. They are parodies of Harry Potter. I like AVPM, but not as much the other 2. SO if you guys want to laugh your butts off go watch those in the TV room. Every room is labeled so you can find them. I put AVPM, AVPS, and AVPSY all on DVD. Well have fun!"

**I don't even know anymore. I just kinda wrote this. Tell me whether or not to continue. Honestly I want to know. I own none of these books.**


	2. Fictional

**YAY! People actually like this idea. I don't own any of these books. I love how I'm just sitting there watching them. I would probably do that if this really happened. Oh Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sixth years, Ginny is a fifth year. None of them have gotten together yet.**

AUGUSTUS' POV

How am I alive? How did this 'Lauren' bring me back to life? I pull out my pack of cigarettes and put one between my teeth. These are new, not like the pack I had before I died. Everyone starts talking and Hazel takes Phillip off. Her hair suddenly gets long. "Your hair."

"This is how it was before I got cancer when I was 13." She says.

"I like it." I press my lips to hers.

"Hey! People who apparently no longer have cancer." The guy with brown hair and blue eyes calls.

"What?" Hazel asks.

"What are we going to do?" the short girl next to him asks.

"How about we first introduce ourselves. Say your name, where you came from, and something about yourself." The girl with brown hair and a British accent says. "I'll go first. I am Hermione Granger and I am a sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I have read all the books you people are from."

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red head guy next to her says. "I am also a sixth year at Hogwarts. I am dating Lavender Brown."

"LOL, nope." Lauren says. "That ends soon, after you accidentally are given love potion then are poisoned and stuff." Ron has this weird look on his face.

"I'm Augustus Waters." I say. "I am from Indianapolis, Indiana. I apparently no longer have cancer."

"I'm Hazel Lancaster. I am also from Indianapolis and the author of my favorite book is a drunk." Hazel says.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. I am from District 12, in the country of Panem. I am the baker's son." The blond guy says.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm from the same place as Peeta. I am the Mockingjay." The girl with the black braid says.

"I'm Four. I am from Chicago and was born into Abnegation, but I transferred to Dauntless. I ranked first in my initiation." The brown haired guys says.

"I'm Six. I am from the same place as Four and also transferred to Dauntless. I died and Lauren brought me back." The blonde girl next to him says.

"I am Ginny Weasley. I am a fifth year at Hogwarts. I have six older brothers, including Ron over there." The red haired girl says.

"I'm Harry Potter. I am a sixth year at Hogwarts. I really should be dead by now, but I haven't died yet." The boy next to her says.

"Just wait until the final battle. You go give yourself up and Voldemort tries kill you, but then you don't die." Lauren says.

"Again?" Harry asks. What?

"Yep." Lauren says.

"Okay, I'm Percy Jackson. I am from Camp Half-Blood. I am a Demigod." The boy who kinda looks like Harry says.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, everything is the same as Percy. We fell into Tartarus. Umm we just got out and somehow ended up here." the girl next to him says.

"Yay! Introductions are over, now go read fanfiction or something. No go eat. I'm sure being dead for a few years makes you extremely hungry. I brought special plates and glasses from Camp Half-Blood here. Percy and Annabeth can explain. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. Would you like to know who all dies?" Lauren asks. "Oh and you won't remember this when I let you go."

"Will we ever meet you?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. You will if I ever figure out how to make that happen." Lauren answers.

"Guys, do you want to know?" Ginny asks.

"It might be very extremely painful for you guys fyi." Lauren says. The four of them talk quietly and we all wait.

"We want to know." Harry says.

"Alright, I'll start off with the easier ones to take Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, oh they have a kid and are married, Harry is the godfather, and Fred." Lauren says. This seems to make since to them and the siblings bite back tears. Fred must be one of their brothers. "Oh and George's ear."

"His ear?" Ginny asks wiping tears from under her eyes. Harry pulls her close and she starts to cry into his chest.

"Snape, who turns out not to be a death eater, but I still don't like him because I ship your parents Harry, blasts George's ear off." Lauren answers.

"You ship my parents?" Harry asks.

"Yea, Jilly, uhh Snape is in love with Lilly. Well he dies, too, so." Lauren stops.

"I am now more than slightly disturbed with our defense against the arts professor." Ron says, he's also wiping tears from his face.

"How about you all go eat and watch AVPM." Lauren says. We take her instructions and easily find the kitchen. There are places for each of us. I've been holding on to Hazel's hands this whole time. I've been dead. Dead!

"Why do you have an unlit cigarette between your teeth?" Percy asks.

"Its a metaphor." Hazel explains. Hermione and Annabeth start freaking out quietly.

"Alright let's explain this to you. All you have to do is say what you want to eat to the plate and what you want to drink to the cup and it will give you that." Percy says. "Barbecue. Blue coke." His plate fills with barbeque and his glass is full of blue soda. We do as he says and Hazel and I both get stuff from the restaraunt in Amsterda m. We all get different things and eat in silence.

"How was Capital S somewhere?" Hazel asks.

"You'd love it." I smile at her. "It's just how I pictured it."

"I missed you, a lot." she leans her head on my shoulder.

"That was the only thing wrong with Capital S Somewhere. You weren't there with me." I lean my head on hers.

"Stupid feels." Lauren says.

"What are feels?" Four asks.

"Feelings, really strong, painful feelings when your OTP does something cute or any of your ships or other things. The ironic part of this is that you, Tobias, caused a lot of feels." Lauren says. Tobias? That must be Four.

"That's nice." Six says hesitantly.

"I never said that being a fangirl was easy. Hazel and Augustus know some things about being super attached to a book." everyone stares at us.

"The author turned out to be a drunk that actually came to his funeral." Hazel points at me.

"How many people in here have legitimately died?" Percy asks. Tris and I raise our hands.

"Oh the irony." Lauren says.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Uh go watch Divergent and The Fault in Our Stars." Lauren says.

"Just tell us." Tris demands.

"The actor that plays Hazel also plays Tris and the actor that plays Augustus also plays Caleb." Lauren says.

"Who's Caleb?" Ron asks.

"My brother." Tris answers.

"Bloody Hell." Ron says.

"Why do you always say that?" Hermione asks.

"Don't question it, J.K. Rowling is a freaking genius." Lauren says.

"Who?" Harry asks.

"The author of your book series of course." Annabeth says.

"This is really weird. We're all fictional characters and some pansycake brought us here so they could see what happens." Tris says.

"What did you call me?" Lauren asks.

"A pansycake." Tris yells. What the heck is a pansycake?

"Uh no, do realize Prior that without me you wouldn't be with Tobias right now. You would still be dead, not to see him again until the day he dies. I suggest that you don't insult me." Lauren's voice goes cold.

"What's a pansycake?" Percy asks.

**Well until next chapter!**


	3. I'm here

**Umm please review. I don't own any of these books and I'm pretty sure I'm going to add another ship into this. I haven't finished the books, but I ship it so hard.**

KATNISS' POV

I am so confused. What is with all of these people? Two of these people were dead. Why didn't Lauren bring Prim back? Or Rue? Or Finnick? Anyone?!

"Because Katniss I don't ship Rue or Prim with anyone and Annie and Finnick is not my OTP, though I do ship it." Lauren says.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Hermione asks.

"I can hear everything." Lauren replies.

"Stop being freaking creepy!" Percy exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure Hazel, Augustus, Tobias, and Tris don't mind that I did all of this." Lauren says.

"Stop talking about bringing back dead people! It's creepy!" Peeta says.

"Peeta!" I exclaim.

"Katniss, just stop." Lauren says. "Oh and some others will be joining you tonight, though I haven't finished their book series. I ship them so freaking hard."

"Who is it?" Annabeth asks.

"Will and Tessa from 'The Infernal Devices'. I haven't even finished 'Clockwork Angel'." Lauren says. Tris looks alarmed for a brief moment. Wonder what that is about.

"I love those books!" Hermione says.

"YAY! Nobody creep them out, they're from like a very long time ago. Honestly the first book is set in the late nineteenth century." Lauren says. "They won't be used to anything near you guys. She wears long dresses and such, I still don't know if they get together, but I imagine they do. HERMIONE TELL ME!"

"No spoilers." She says.

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" Lauren yells.

"NO!" Hermione yells back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Annabeth yells.

"Fine." Lauren huffs.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT A PANSYCAKE IS!" Percy yells.

"You know the term pansy?" Lauren asks.

"Duh." Percy says.

"Okay that is basically it, Uriah uses-used it." Lauren corrects herself.

"Used?" Harry asks.

"He um was killed, well was in a coma for a while after an explosion you see." Lauren explains. Four looks to be in pain.

"What's wrong Four or Tobias? What do you want to be called?" Ginny asks, weird accents.

"Four. Uriah was put in the coma by an explosion that I helped happen." Four says. No one says anything.

* * *

"Cinna!" I yell.

"Hey girl on fire." he says and embraces me.

"What are you doing here? Lauren brought you back, too?" I ask.

"Yes, she did. I'm here because Lauren decided I am probably the only one that will get you into a dress. Well Peeta is hoping to have you in a white dress one day." my cheeks heat up. "Who else did Lauren bring back?"

"An Augustus Waters and a girl called Six." I answer.

"Six?" he asks.

"Her boyfriend's name is Four." I answer. "Well they're nicknames. Four's real name is Tobias."

"Well that's interesting. Let's have you ready for Tessa and Will." He dresses me in a gown that is not like the ones I wore for the capital. No this is much more subdued. It goes to the floor and is pale yellow in color. It is very pretty.

"Portia is here as well." he says and places my hair into curls that frame my face. "There."

"How long are you going to be here?" I ask.

"Not much longer." he answers.

"How are Prim, and Rue, and Finnick, and all he others?" I ask.

"They are well, we all are now that we don't live in a war zone. Though we don't live at all. We all miss you, all of you. Finnick has watched his son grow over the past year." he pushes a hair from my face. "You're ready."

"I've missed you so much." I hug him and he shows me to the door.

"They'll be here soon." he opens the door. I walk out and hear him close it behind me. I turn and see the door gone. Cinna as well.I touch the wall where the door was. Nothing.

"Katniss?" Peeta says behind me.

"Peeta." I say and back away from the white wall.

"You look beautiful." he says.

"Thank you." I say and face him. "You look uncomfortable."

"That's because I am." he tugs at his clothes. "How long do you think we'll have to wear these?"

"Hopefully not long." I try to breathe in the corset I have to wear.

"Everyone come to the main hall. Please do come. They will be here soon, as well as others." Lauren says.

"I guess we have to go." Peeta says and places a kiss on my lips. We walk hand-in-hand to the main hall. Luckily Lauren has signs up so we don't get lost."Who do you think these 'others' are?"

"I don't know. Hopefully people we know." I say.

"I seriously doubt it because of what Lauren said earlier. Are you taller?" he asks.

"I suppose, this corset must make me stand taller. No heels thank God." I say.

"You must be as uncomfortable as me, if not more." he wraps his arm around my waist. Finally after multiple turns we make it to the main hall. The only ones missing are Harry and Ron. All the other girls are wearing similar dresses to mine, just in different colors. The boys all dressed like Peeta.

"I absolutely hate this." Ron says as he and Harry turn a corner.

"It's not as bad as your dress robed fourth year." Hermione says.

"Very true." Ginny says.

"Oh everyone, they will be here in a few moments as well as some others. Do any of you know the book 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Lauren asks.

"We had to read that in school." Hermione says.

"Hogwarts makes you read 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Annabeth asks.

"No, when I was in school before I found out I was a witch." Hermione says.

"Well yes, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy will be here. I have finished that book. Will and Tessa will all be in separate rooms. Obviously due to their time period." Lauren says. No one objects. "Alright. A few more moments and me basically changing everything." Then there was a loud pop. We all turn to see a tall, dark haired, grey eyed girl and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes with marks all over his skin stand before us. They are both wild eyed and the boy pulls out a thin blade. "Put the weapon down Will."

"No." Will says. Why do these people speak so strangely.

"You cannot hurt anyone, put it down." Lauren says.

"How can I believe you?" Will asks.

"She told us the same thing." Peeta says.

"Who are you people?" the girl asks. She doesn't speak with an accent.

"Let's wait until the others get here." Hermione says.

"Who else is coming?" the boy asks.

"Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet well Elizabeth Darcy now." Lauren answers.

"Who was that?" Will (I assume) yells.

"The person who brought you here. I am Lauren and I hope that I didn't scare you too bad. I did bring two people back from the dead, so those people were more freaked out than you are." Lauren says.

"Just go with it." Four says.

"Someone tell me what is going on?" Will insists.

"I have brought all of my favorite ships from books and brought them here." Lauren says.

"There are no boats." Tessa says.

"Ships are people whom I believe should be together." Lauren says.

"This is strange." Tessa says.

"Don't worry Tessa. you'll get used to it." Lauren says.

"Says the girl who put us here." Percy rolls his eyes. Another loud pop. Will and Tessa jump and see a young woman with dark hair and fine eyes. A man stands next to her, he is quite handsome, well in a from hundreds if not thousands of years ago way.

"YAY!" Lauren exclaims.

"Young man, who was that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Elizabeth, don't be scared. Where I'm from all of you are merely fictional characters that I have grown to love." Lauren explains. "Wait a minute." I hear clicking and a ding. "Maybe this will work." Then a hazy figure appears. It grows stronger, but not solid. It is a girl about Prim's age. She has long brown hair and big brown eyes. She has on a dress like mine and all of the other girls. "Hey."

"Who are you?" Four asks.

"I'm Lauren." she replies. You could here a pin drop.

**Boom I'm here.I have made the impossible possible only in my head.**


	4. FOOTBALL!

**My entire town was frozen. Literally, no snow, just ice. They lied! We were supposed to get snow! But noooooooooo we got ice, everywhere. **** I own none of these books.**

GINNY'S POV

I can't believe it. She actually figured it out. Now she stands before us. "I pictured you taller." We all turn to look at Four.

"Is that the only difference between me and how you pictured me?" Lauren asks.

"No, I imagined you skinnier and tanner." Lauren grits her teeth.

"Well I pictured you much handsomer, but how you are is how Veronica pictured you." Lauren snaps.

"So lucky Jane and Mr. Bingley aren't here." I hear Elizabeth whisper to Mr. Darcy.

"Oh I am sorry. I am Lauren or LLM99. I brought you here for really my own amusement as well as others'." Lauren says. "You are all fictional characters in my world. I obviously am not really here. I can't pick anything up." she reaches down to grab a cloth and it goes straight through her fingers. "See. I ship all of you, as in I believe you should be with the person whom I brought you here with. I am currently freaking out in my head, it is very hard to keep a straight face. Any questions?"

"Where are you from? You talk really strangely." Ron asks. Really?

"I am from Alabama, USA. South Alabama to be exact." she replies.

"Where's Alabama?" Harry asks. "I mean where in the US."

"The South East, we have football, good food, southern accents, and sweet tea." Lauren smiles.

"Football?" Ron asks.

"American muggle game. Kinda like Rugby." Hermione explains.

"It's really cool. I love it. War Eagle." Lauren smiles.

"War Eagle?" Four asks.

"Do I have to explain everything?" Lauren groans. "War Eagle is Auburn University's cheer. Well the main one. We yell it at kickoff and most of the rest of the time."

"You yell things about warring eagles?" Tessa asks, startled.

"No you misunderstand. You see though Auburn is the tigers, Aubie is the mascot, we have two eagles, we used to have more. These two eagles, Spirit and Nova, fly at the beginning of the game. Not together, just one per game." Lauren explains. How is this making sense to anyone? Percy and Annabeth seem to understand. "We used to have an eagle named Tiger and there have been others before him." Hazel and Augustus as well seem to know what Lauren is talking about.

"Can we please talk about something other than college football?" Augustus asks.

"Sure." Lauren shrugs. "I AM SO FREAKING MAD AT J.K. ROWLING!"

"What happened?" Annabeth asks. "What did I miss while you stuck us in here?"

"She released that she wishes she had had Hermione and Harry get together." Lauren says, her voice choppy.

"No!" Annabeth yells.

"She's just trying to get in the news again. I mean there is going to be another movie and stuff, but honestly she has become kinda desperate for attention. The fact that every minute or so someone starts reading her books apparently isn't enough." Lauren rolls her eyes. "THE DIVERGENT BARBIE DOLLS HAVE BEEN DESIGNED AND THEY WILL BE RELEASED IN APRIL! I FLIPPING HATE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE AWFUL THOUGH!"

"Calm yourself." Augustus says.

"If you weren't Augustus Waters I would kill you." Lauren says. "I will not remain calm. those things are awful. They don't look anything like Theo and Shai. The THG dolls at least kinda look like the actors."

"Who on earth are Theo and Shai?" Tris asks.

"Oh, they play you and Four. Theo James and Shailene Woodley. She also plays Hazel and Ansel Elgort, who plays Caleb, also plays Augustus." Lauren explains.

"That's not weird." Percy says.

"Here, let me show you." Lauren pulls out a cell phone. She pulls up a picture and shows it to Four and Tris.

"They look nothing like us!" Four exclaims.

"I love Theo, Shai is okay. They need to get married, though." Lauren says.

"Why?" Tris asks.

"They are perfect and if my fandom can't have Fourtris we should at least get Sheo." Lauren says coolly. The new people look almost scared.

"Let me see!" Percy yells.

"Calm down Persassius." Lauren jokes.

"Persassius?" Will asks.

"Percy is really sassy, the fandom sometimes calls him that." Lauren smiles.

"What's a fandom?" Elizabeth asks.

"Oh, I don't know how to explain a fandom. Really it's a group of people all obsessed with the same book or something. I'm in a lot of fandoms." Lauren tells her.

"When are you from?" Mr. Darcy asks.

"2014." Lauren smiles proudly. "The world has supposed to have ended like 10 times in my lifetime."

"What's it like in 2014?" Tessa asks.

"Terrible." Lauren's smile deflates. "The economy in the U.S. is terrible, Greece in bankrupt, Russia is hosting the winter Olympics, I am antisocial with barely any friends. In fact I'm trying to get away from my home town so bad I'm trying to get into a math school. Tumblr is like my life. The guy I like doesn't look at me. I'm int eh flipping ninth grade and at a junior high school. Obama is an idiot. Auburn lost the National Championship. Miley Cyrus scares me. I don't even know anymore."

"One thing, who's Obama, Auburn, and Miley Cyrus?" Tris asks. "And what's Tumblr?"

"Obama is the idiotic President of the United States of America. Miley Cyrus used to be this sweet girl from Tennessee, who is now a total slut. Tumblr is just the most amazing internet site ever."

"Okay." Lauren almost breaks down. Hazel and Gus seem to understand.

"I have to go, I don't want to go back to school!" Then Lauren is gone.

"Well, what now?"

**Not much, I'm sorry. I've been working on my other stories.**


	5. PSA

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**When you are reviewing to my (or any) stories, please use proper grammar. Instead of 'u', please type 'you' or 'y', type 'why?'. Thank you for your consideration. I do not enjoy trying to decipher your reviews. I know the other authors on here must not either.**

**I want to know what you think, but please do not speak Walmart.**

**Also this ':)' is Voldemort, this ':-)' is a smiley face.**


End file.
